


Avengers Roadtrip

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Marvel Universe, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Silly, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: Literally as the title says-The Avengers go on a Road Trip across the US.This is set after Civil War, the group are friends again and Thor and Bruce are back with the group. Everyone has been pardoned and Clint is off house arrest. Infinity War has not happened because just no. I'm terrified for Endgame so no.





	1. Initial Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Me to Me:  
> Don't post a new multi-chapter story. You have one in progress and you are about to post a new one to end your Despair Series. 
> 
> Also Me to Me:  
> Do it!
> 
> Me:  
> Posts first chapter of new story.
> 
> So this is just the initial chapter of this story, which is why it's so short.  
> This is honestly just meant to be fun- i'm sure i'll be OOC at times because some of these characters are hard to always get right.  
> I've done quite a lot of research for it, and went between 4 different routes before I decided to go with the route that they go on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel, their characters or anything else.

“You want to take him on a road trip? For a month?” May’s voice asked over the phone and Tony sighed.

“Yes.”

“Why?” May asked incredulously.

“It was Clint’s idea. He thinks we need a break. He’s all excited about it.” Tony replied.

“Is it going to be all adults and then Peter?” May asked.

“TChalla and Shuri are coming, so Pete won’t be the only teenager.” Tony responded.

“You’ll keep an eye on him?”

Tony nodded, forgetting he wasn’t on videochat before replying to May. “Yes.”

“Then he is welcome to go.” May stated.

“Yes!” There was a shout in the hallway and Peter rushed into the room.

“Were you just waiting in the hallway?” Tony asked the teenager who nodded unashamedly.

“Thank you Aunt May!” Peter yelled into the phone in Tony’s hand, effectively shouting directly into Tony’s ear. He flinched away and looked at the teenager who laughed at the expression on his face.

“I don’t need to go deaf yet Pete.”

“Did she say yes?” Clint rushed into the room and Peter nodded happily.

“Yes!” Clint fist pumped the air and then high fived Peter.

“You are an actual child.” Tony commented to the man who just laughed.

“I’m not the only one who thinks this is a good idea! A n entire month away from responsibilities!” Clint said excitedly.

Tony just looked at Clint. The archer had suggested the trip a week earlier and had been convincing everyone since. TChalla had decided he could leave the country in his mothers’ capable hands and he and Shuri were on. Steve, Sam and Bucky all agreed quickly, the former and latter having not seen that much of the country and wanting to see more. Natasha, Thor and Wanda agreed soon after and they all convinced Tony to get Bruce and then Peter’s aunt on board and Tony had convinced Rhodey to come on the trip as well. Scott and Vision had been the only ones to say no to the trip.

“I have so many plans planned!” Clint said.

“Yes, that’s generally how plans are made- they are planned.” Tony said dryly and received looks from both Peter and Clint.

“Lets go upstairs!” Clint said excitedly and Peter followed him out. Tony said goodbye to May and hung up the phone to follow the two upstairs. He could hear the clattering of the two ahead of him as they rushed up ahead of him.

He shook his head as he headed up to the common area where the others were all gathered. He had been up there before calling May. He was entering the room when he heard cheering and clapping.

“I assume Peter shared the news?” Tony asked as he leaned against the doorway looking at all of the others gathered.

"It is going to be great!" Thor boomed out.

“I’m surprised she said yes to letting us take Peter for an entire month during his summer vacation.” Steve commented.

“I don’t think he would have given her much choice otherwise.” Sam replied and Tony nodded. Even he knew that if May had said no, that Peter would not have accepted the answer, given how much the teenager had wanted to go on the trip.

“So Clint, what have you planned exactly?” Bucky asked Clint who was sitting at the table happily playing with his phone.

“So many things! We’re all flying to California by the way to start.” Clint said. “So we’ll need your private jet Tony.”

“Oh, is that all?” Tony scoffed.

“Um, no?” Clint asked.

“Why am I not surprised.” Tony muttered and Clint laughed.

“I mean, you’re kind of a billionaire? I figure you can pay the hotels, right?” Clint asked.

“No one here respects me.” Tony commented.

“I totally respect you. I just also respect your money.” Clint grinned.

“I respect you.” Peter said as he came over to Tony and wrapped his arms around the mans’ waist. Tony petted the teenagers hands- not many people could do that and Peter was one of them.

“When are we starting this thing Clint?” Bruce asked.

“Next week. Going all of June. Vegas is one of the stops!”

“No!” Tony yelled out. “We are going to have two teenagers. We are NOT going to Vegas.”

“Overruled Tony. We’re going to Vegas. Shuri and Peter are smart.” Sam said.

“They are. You are all NOT.” Tony argued. He could see that going completely sideways.

“I already booked the hotels.” Clint said with a finality.

“You can cancel hotels.” Tony shot back.

“Noooo. I’ve never been to Vegas.” Peter chirped up.

“You are also 15 years old.”

“Where else Clint?” Steve asked.

“Among others, Los Angeles, Salt Lake City, Dallas, New Orleans and Nashville. We’re going to 13 cities!” Clint announced jubilantly.

“I can honestly see this going completely wrong.” Bruce commented.

“I’m glad someone else agrees with me!” Tony said, pointing at the man sitting on the couch.

“You two are such spoilsports. This is going to be great!” Clint stated.

“Famous last words.” Tony muttered.


	2. Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There was such a strong response to this- way more than I expected! Hello to you all!
> 
> I don't totally love this chapter if i'm honest, it didn't come out quite like I wanted, but I hope you all still like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual- I own no Marvel. I also own none of what I mention anywhere in this fic.

“This is the coolest thing ever!” Peter shouted out as he climbed out of Tony’s car at the airstrip.

“You’ve been in a private jet before Pete.” Tony replied as he climbed out of the drivers’ seat.

“Well yeah but that was with just Happy. This is way more fun!” Peter replied. Tony smiled as he watched the teenager grab his bag before stopping and staring at the private plane that Tony had chartered for the group.

“Heyyyyy!” A voice yelled out from the entrance to the plane and both Tony and Peter looked up before Peter rushed over to the steps. Shuri was standing there grinning with TChalla standing there behind her.  The two did a very complicated handshake before launching into a very loud, happy conversation.

“I still think this was a great idea.” Clint said coming up behind Tony who was still standing next to his car door.

“Yeah Clint, great idea.” Rhodey said dryly as he climbed out of the passenger seat. Rhodey reached down to pick up the bag that Peter had discarded as he had rushed up to Shuri.  

“Psssh. You know this’ll be great.” Clint disputed. He pushed past the two of them and headed onto the plane. Peter and Shuri had climbed into the plane and were sitting next to two of the windows near the cockpit. TChalla, Bucky, Thor, Steve, Sam, Bruce, Wanda and Natasha were all already sitting in chairs scattered around the plane and Clint sat himself down next to Natasha who greeted him before she went back to her book.  Clint shoved his bag under the seat as he settled down into the seat.

“Here.” Tony got on with Rhodey and threw two small bags at Peter and Shuri who both eagerly opened the bags and dived right in. Rhodey turned around and closed the door to the plane, latching it shut as he sat down on the other side of Clint.

“Ready.” Tony motioned to the two pilots who were in the cockpit, and they shut the door, the rumble of the engines starting below the plane as the pilots got ready to take off into the air.

“What are those?” Wanda asked as she looked at Peter and Shuri.

“Bags to keep the children entertained.” Tony replied.

“We are not children!” Peter and Shuri protested at the same time.

“You are eating fruit snacks Peter.” Natasha pointed out as the teenager shoved the Scooby Doo Fruit snacks into his mouth. Peter stopped for a moment before he shrugged and continued eating the fruit snacks.

“They’re good!” He protested, his mouth full.

“Child.” Tony stated.

“So Mister Planner, what is the plan when we land in California?” Sam asked as the plane headed down the runway and lifted up into the sky.

“Los Angeles!” Clint shouted happily.

“What is so exciting about this Los Angeles?” Thor asked.

“Famous people!” Clint replied.

“Clint, we’re famous people.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but more famouser people.” Clint said.

“That’s not a word?” Bucky questioned.

“Is so.” Clint argued back.

“You’re worse than the actual children.” Steve commented.

“Am not!”

\--

“Do NOT even think about it Peter.” Tony snapped. The teenager looked around from the balcony he was currently standing close to looking at Tony innocently.  “I don’t believe that look for one second. We’re trying to be incognito here kid, and no one knows you. I told you not to bring that suit.”

“Like you didn’t bring any Iron Man armor?” Shuri piped up behind Tony. He turned around to see her walk through the door with TChalla, Rhodey and Bruce following.

“This place is nice.” Rhodey commented, the awe coming through his voice and Tony nodded. He had given Clint one of his credit cards to book the hotels and Clint had gone to town. The hotel they were in was in downtown Los Angeles, and the group had taken over the 4 nicest suites on the top floor, and spread out between them. Tony had made sure Peter was in the same suite as him, and Rhodey and Bruce were with them.

“Sass.” Tony pointed to Shuri who cackled.

“I’m right though.” Shuri replied. “Ooh, are you going to jump?” Shuri walked over to where Peter was standing at the balcony, his webshooters in his hands.

“No he is not!” Tony replied quickly. He grabbed both Peter and Shuri and pulled them back from the balcony, slamming the door behind him.

“You’re such a buzzkill.” Peter responded.

“Oh yes, the worst.” Tony replied dryly. “Trying to keep you safe. That just makes me the worst person ever.”

“You said it.”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me!” Peter proclaimed as he bounced across the room and onto the bed he had thrown his bag onto.

“Are you a bunny?” Thor’s voice suddenly asked as he walked into the gathering. “They bounce, do they not?”

“Give me strength.” Tony muttered under his breath as Bruce, TChalla and Rhodey laughed.

\--

“What’s the plan then Clint?”

“Peter actually suggested this idea.”

Tony’s heart sank as the teenager standing before him grinned.

“Oh boy.” Bruce said.  

“Oh come on!”

“Bus Tour!” Peter announced and Tony groaned dramatically. Peter leaned over to him and shoved him lightly as Tony smiled at him.

“I thought we were trying to be at least a little incognito?” Sam asked and Peter nodded enthusiastically. He reached into the backpack he was holding and started yanking out baseball caps. At the same time, Shuri was pulling out sunglasses.

“I don’t think those are going to cover up goldilocks’ mane over there.” Tony pointed out as he accepted a baseball cap from Peter, putting it on his head.

“We could cut his hair?” Bucky suggested.

“No! Not the luscious locks!” Clint yelled out. He leapt over to Thor and stood in front of him protectively.

“What are you doing Barton?” Thor asked. He had clearly missed the first part of the conversation, having been looking around him.

The group were standing outside of the hotel and there were people bustling around them, not even paying them any attention. As Tony looked around, he noticed a group of girls standing across the street staring at them.

“I believe we’ve been spotted.” Bruce commented. Tony looked at him to see the man staring at the same group of girls.

“Hello there!” Thor yelled out, waving his arms as the others all groaned.

“Thor! Incognito!”

“Too late.”

The girls finally plucked up their courage and ran across the street with their cameras out and talking loudly.

“Pictures ladies?” Clint called out.

“Yeah but only Thor.” The girls said back and Tony barked out a laugh at Clint’s disappointed face.

“And Captain America!” One of the girls shouted.

“Lets do a selfie!”

Tony laughed as Thor and Steve were swarmed with teenage girls who all had their phones up.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Wanda asked. Thor was pushing his lips out as he stared at a camera and was making quacking noises.

“She said to do a duck face?” Thor asked.

“Oh look a bus!” Rhodey called out as one of the tour buses pulled up. Steve and Thor pulled themselves away from the group to head over to the bus. Tony paid for their tickets and then everyone piled onto the bus. There were only a few people on the bus with it being later in the day but they all gaped as the group clambered on.

“Go to the top!” Bruce called out from the back and Peter and Shuri who were in the front headed up the winding stairs to the top of the bus. There was no one else up there so they were able to spread about the whole top level.

Peter and Shuri were at the back of the bus with Clint and Wanda sitting near them and they were whispering. Tony couldn’t hear them from where he sat in the middle with Rhodey but he looked back at them suspiciously as the bus pulled away. Peter glanced up at him and smiled, his smile too innocent.

“I don’t trust you.” Tony called back to them.

As they passed by buildings, Tony kept glancing back at them. Each time, Peter gave him innocent smiles before going back to whispering with Shuri.

“What do you suppose they are talking about back there?” Rhodey asked Tony who shook his head.

 “I don’t know and I’m concerned. Especially with Mr child back there.”

“And now we are at the Paramount Studios. The studios are home to many television shows and motion picture productions. This is the longest operating movie studio in Hollywood. Paramount Pictures started in 1912.” The tour guide droned on as Tony turned back around, taking his eyes off the group in the back, who had managed to rope in Thor and Bucky. The former getting distracted every so often and waving at people on the ground, who stopped in their tracks every time. The baseball cap Thor had on his head was doing nothing to disguise him.

 “NOW!” Peter yelled suddenly and the group in the back launched themselves towards the front. Peter and Shuri landed in front of Tony and started spraying him with silly string. He yelled out and gagged as he ended up with silly string in his mouth. Peter and Shuri laughed hysterically as Tony tried to reach out and grab their hands to get them to stop.

Thor and Bucky had headed straight for Rhodey and Steve while Wanda and Clint went after Natasha and Sam.

“Go get your brother!” Tony shot out as the silly string assault continued.

“No way!” Shuri protested back.

Tony finally managed to grab a hold of Peter’s hand and he ripped one of the cans of silly string from the teenager. Tony jumped up, ripped the silly string from his face, and put his arm around Peter, held him in a light headlock and sprayed the string all over the kids’ face. Peter sputtered as he was coated. Tony then turned towards Shuri who shrieked and ran towards where TChalla was, throwing herself behind him.

“You’re lucky he’s there Princess!” Tony called out. He released Peter who instantly turned around and sprayed him before scampering away laughing hysterically, holding onto the backs of chairs as the bus moved along below them all.

Tony took a look around the top of the bus to see everyone except for Bruce and TChalla covered in different colored silly string. There was silly string all over the chairs and the floor and the instigators were looking completely delighted and not at all remorseful.

“Someone has to clean this up.” Tony commented. “Peter, Shuri and Clint.”

“Why us?” Clint shouted out from where he was standing right by Natasha.

“Because you instigated it you idiot!” Tony called back.

\--

“Today was the best!” Peter said as he flopped back onto the bed in the hotel.

Tony just sat on the chair and stared at him.

“You can’t pretend you didn’t have fun?” Peter asked, sitting back up. Tony couldn’t resist the puppy dog expression on Peter’s face and he sighed.

“Okay, yes. I had fun.” Tony said, and Peter yelled out.

 “SHURI!”

Shuri came dashing into the room, holding out her phone in front of her.

“Did you get that?” Peter asked and Shuri nodded.

“I did indeed! And I am putting that on the internet!”

“Oh come on!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it? Like I said, don't totally love it. Already writing the next chapter so that should be up at the weekend.


	3. Los Angeles Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to upload chapters to this every week but it's looking more like it'll be every 2-3 weeks, so I do apologize for that and hope you all stick around. :)
> 
> Also, I do take a bit of liberty with this story. I have been to some of the places I am going to be writing about but there are quite a few that I haven't, so geography and location might be off. Like i know the trail the group takes here is not off of the park, but I went with it anyways. And I am pretty sure Madame Toussads is not in the location I put it here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel, or anything else that I touched on in this chapter, including anything Disney, any person, or any company.

“Do you think I could webshoot up to there?” Peter asked curiously. The group was standing and Peter and Shuri were looking at the Hollywood Sign in the distance.

“I bet you could.” Shuri said encouragingly.

“No!” Tony said suddenly, coming up behind the two of them. “One, you are not supposed to have your webshooters with you. Two, you have a secret identity. Three, just no.”

“Stark, you are boring.” Shuri said as she walked away from the two of them.

“Why do you have to continuously give me grey hairs kid?” Tony asked Peter who just grinned at him.

“Lets gooooo!” Clint called over from where he was standing. “I want to see where the batmobile cave is!”

“What’s the name of this trail again?”  Natasha asked from where she was standing with Bucky and Steve. The three of them all wearing tennis shoes, athletic gear and baseball caps.

“The Brush Canyon Trail.” Rhodey answered from where he was zipping up one of the backpacks. He, Bruce and Sam all had backpacks filled with water bottles and snacks. TChalla had a bag with the lunch that he and Shuri had prepared, after a very momentous grocery shopping trip where more than one display had been knocked over, and a lot of apologies had been given.

Tony had asked about the trails closest to the Hollywood sign and after the receptionist shared the 6.5 mile out and back trek, she had warned them to make sure they had enough protection from the sun as well as food and water, even though they were starting at 10 in the morning.

“$10 bucks says someone gets hurt or falls over. I think Clint.” Sam called out.

“Or bitten by a snake. You know there’s snakes up here? Snakes are my least favorite animals.” Thor said.

“There’s snakes? So cool!” Peter shouted.

“NO! No Peter. Not cool. I swear, do NOT get bitten by a snake. If you do, you’ll be the one to call scary Aunt!” Tony called back. Peter just stuck his tongue out at Tony and bounded away to go and join Shuri again.

Tony shook his head as the group headed to start up the trail, Sam getting Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Natasha in on his bet of who would injure themselves.

The trail took the group slightly left as they headed towards the batcave that Clint was wanting to see, from the 60’s Batman show. Clint dashed off ahead with Peter and Shuri following as everyone else followed at a leisurely pace.

There was shouting a moment later as Clint came rushing out towards them.

“What?!” Steve asked urgently as Clint tore past them as fast as he could. Peter and Shuri followed behind him a moment later, both laughing hysterically.

“What?” Steve asked again.

“There was a snake.” Shuri gasped out.

“And we are moving on.” Bruce said as he turned around to head the other way.

“Do you not like snakes either Banner? Is it the way they slither across the ground? Or the way their tongues flick out their mouth?” Shuri followed Bruce as they headed after Clint, who was a few feet away.

“Shuri! Leave him alone.” TChalla scolded as he headed after his sister.

“It was so cool! It reared up at us.” Peter explained to Tony and Steve.

“Sounds super cool kid.” Tony responded, sarcastically.

“It was!”

“Wow! Look at that view.” Bucky said suddenly and the entire group stopped what they were doing to see a clear view all the way across to the Hollywood sign.

“Selfie!” Peter called out as he yanked out a selfie stick from his pocket. He attached his phone to the end, and then started pushing the group all together. Shuri yanked Clint back over with TChalla and Bruce following behind them, as Peter started to direct.

“Thor, lean down a little. No, not that far. Sam, move to the left a little. Now you’re blocking Bucky, move over right a little- no, not that much. Steve, move to the back. Wanda, Natasha, can you scoot to the front a little more.”

“Kid, just take the picture. We’re burning daylight here.” Tony told him after Peter had spent a good 10 minutes meticulously getting everyone in position. Peter stepped in front of the group and held out his arm, making sure that everyone was in the picture before he hit the timer and the phone took a burst of pictures.

“We are hardly burning daylight Stark.” Shuri commented.

“Rhodey, can I have a granola bar?” Peter asked the man who had just put his backpack back on. Rhodey sighed and put the backpack on the ground before he unzipped it to hand Peter a granola bar.

“Already? We’ve gone maybe 20 feet.” Wanda said.

“Hey! No judging!” Peter waved the granola bar in her direction before chomping down on it, and putting the wrapper in his pocket.

“Horses!” Thor called out as the group started to head up the trail.

“Those are indeed horses. Good observation Thor.” Sam said.

“Thank you.” Thor beamed.

“No….” Sam started and then trailed off as Thor wandered away from him, up the trail. “Whatever.”  

“Nice try buddy.” Bucky patted Sam on the shoulder and Sam shrugged away.

As the group headed up, they ended up split up into different groups based on their walking pace. Clint, Shuri, Peter and Sam headed up the front as Tony, Rhodey and Bruce brought up the rear, with the others all in between them.

They had been walking for an hour, stopping every so often to look at the views when Clint managed to trip himself over a stick lying on the path. He fell towards the ground but not before managing to take both Peter and Shuri down with him. The path was on an incline and unable to stop himself, Clint headed downwards and plowed directly into Bucky, Thor, Natasha, Sam and Wanda who were right behind him, managing to take them down before they could even react, continuing his downward rolling descent before Steve was able to stop him.

Tony, Bruce, TChalla and Rhodey surveyed the assorted bodies lying on the ground, all grumbling at Clint’s clumsiness as they climbed back to their feet.  

“CLINT! YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!”

“Everyone pay up! I win!”

\--

“Not even two days in and we have our first injury.” Natasha commented as she dabbed at Clint’s knee with a wet cloth. Despite almost everyone being taken out by him, Clint had been the only one to come away with any scrapes and cuts from the hiking incident.   

“Why am I not surprised it’s you?” Rhodey asked. After concluding the hiking with no more injuries but plenty of snake sightings that had involved TChalla and Tony pulling away curious teens each time, the group had come down to find a small park with some benches where they had sat down for a break and to tend to Clint’s scrapes while they ate lunch.

“It was the stick’s fault. Just lying there, ready to attack its next victim.” Clint protested.

“Right, lets blame a completely inanimate object.” Sam responded dryly.

"DO NOT POKE THE SNAKE WITH A STICK!" Tony yelled out towards where Peter and Shuri were bent down towards the ground. The two teenagers stood back up, dropping the stick and walking away from where they had been poking around, heading towards where Thor was standing looking at a paper map. Tony sighed as he sat down on the bench next to Clint.

"I knew the two of them together would be bad news." Steve remarked and Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"Just wait until they are in a car together. I don't need to be in that car with them." Wanda commented and Tony groaned. The first driving part of the trip would be undertaken the following day and while it was only a 5 hour drive to Las Vegas, he wasn't overly enthusiastic about it.

“The drive from Dallas to New Orleans will be worse. 10 hours in a car.” Bucky supplied.

“I know car games!” Clint piped up.

“How inappropriate are they?” Natasha asked and Clint gave her a look.

“You know, I can be an adult.” He said.

“Nope.” Tony replied quickly.

“I do have kids. I helped raise them.” Clint responded.

“Doesn’t mean you’re an adult.” Natasha teased him, as she took the cloth away from Clint’s knee to look at the cut that had stopped bleeding.

“What are we doing now?” Rhodey asked as Natasha went to throw the cloth in the garbage.

“The teenagers want to go see the Walk of Stars.” Tony said, nodding towards Peter and Shuri who were now holding the paper map out in front of themselves and Thor, looking at it very intently.

“Have any of them even seen a paper map before?” Bruce questioned as he and TChalla walked over to the assembled group. Thor looked genuinely curious about the map while Peter and Shuri looked more confused.

\--

“Look! Walt Disney!” Peter shouted from where he was standing by Bruce’s side as the group walked down the beginning of the Walk of Stars.

“And Steve Irwin. What a man.” Shuri said as she pointed to another star.

“Who is this Donald Duck?” Thor asked from a few paces ahead.

“A duck named Donald.” Sam replied.

“Ah.” Thor nodded his head. “Why is his name Donald?”

“Why is anyone’s name their name?” Bucky replied.

“Fair answer.” Thor said agreeably as he moved forwards to look at more stars.

“Snoopy! And the Rugrats!” Peter pointed out happily as the group moved forwards. There were numerous people stopping and taking pictures of the group as they walked down the street, but Steve, Bruce, Rhodey and Tony kept them at bay.

“Why is there a Pooh named Winnie? Who names their number 2?” Thor asked a few moments later.

“Who told you to call it a number 2?” Wanda inquired.

“Peter.” Thor answered. “But why is it named Winnie?”

“We really need to get you watching some Disney movies Thor.” Peter said. “Winnie the Pooh is a bear who loves honey.”

“Like, really loves honey.” Shuri elaborated.

“I look forward to these Disney movies. Are there other animals named?” Thor asked.

“So many.” Peter replied.

The group continued to walk for a few blocks, passing buildings and businesses before Peter and Shuri stopped in front of one labeled Madame Tussauds.

“Look! It’s fate. They have a special Avengers section for a limited time!” Peter pointed out as the others reached them and they grouped around the entrance.

The adults all agreed and headed into the building. There were only a few people around and the worker at the desk gaped as Tony went up to her to pay. She fumbled slightly as Tony handed over the money and then handed him the tickets, directing them to the entrance. Peter, Clint and Shuri dashed ahead- heading straight for the designated Avengers section.

All of the Avengers were there along with a few others, spread around the room. Both Tony and Iron Man had wax figures and were standing with Rhodey, War Patriot, Bruce and the Hulk. Steve in his Captain America outfit was standing with Sam as Falcon and Bucky. Wanda and Vision were both suspended from the ceiling with Natasha and Clint both crouched down in the corner, Natasha with knives and Clint with his bow. Thor stood by himself, his hammer poised out in front of him while TChalla as Black Panther and Shuri were standing nearby. Spiderman was also suspended from the ceiling, with his hands both outstretched in his signature pose when he used his webshooters. Scott and Hope were on the other side of the room standing next to a giant ant.

“These don’t look a thing like us.” Clint noted from where he was kneeling down next to his.

“Where did Peter and Shuri go?” Tony asked suspiciously when he noticed the two teenagers were missing.

As the group looked around, Peter and Shuri decided that was their time to appear. They jumped out from where they had been hiding behind Sam and Bucky, making Steve and Sam both jump and Clint yell in alarm before he fell directly into his figure, knocking it over as well as Natasha’s.

“Would you stop knocking things over you complete klutz?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally in the cars. :) I have so many ideas. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you liked this chapter, and definitely share if you have any ideas. :)
> 
> Also, Happy St Patrick's Day!


	4. Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- I know some of you read more than one of my stories and notice that I update my other WIPs way more often than this one.
> 
> I'll be honest in saying it's because this one isn't turning out how I want it to. I have all of these ideas in my head and they aren't translating properly over to my writing and that is very frustrating, so it's taking me a lot longer with these chapters because I am re-writing them, a lot.  
> I don't love this one but I am going to be away for a few weeks now and I wanted to update before I left. I was trying to get more into this chapter but that will all have to be in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm thrilled that there are so many of you here though! And that you are still here. :)  
> Let me just say, I don't like to abandon WIPs so I won't be, but updates will probably be fairly slow here. I am going to still be aiming for 2-3 weeks, but it is more likely to be 3 weeks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or anything related to the cities I mention in the story.

“Get out Clint.”

“What? Come on! I want to ride with the kids.” Clint protested as Tony pushed him away from the cars. The groups were all splitting up between the three cars to get ready for the 4.5 hour drive to Las Vegas. Peter, Shuri, Tony, and TChalla were all getting into the Mercedes that Tony had rented and Clint was trying to push his way into the car.

“No. You’re with Nat, Wanda and Rhodey. Get in their car.”  Tony replied.

“We have the walkie talkies Clint!” Peter said happily as he held the mentioned object. He and Shuri had convinced all of the adults that a walkie talkie was needed in each car so they could talk, ignoring the fact that everyone had cellphones. Peter had one, Clint had one and Sam had one in his car

“Are we going?” Sam called from the third car where he sat in the passenger seat with Steve in the drivers seat. Bruce, Bucky and Thor all sat in the back, slightly squished together.

“I am not sure if this is the best situation?” Thor suggested as he leaned forward to call out of Sam’s open door.

“Oh no this is hilarious.” Rhodey called from the final car, laughing at the image of the three men shoved into the back of the car. Both Bruce and Bucky shot him dirty looks.

“Once we get to Vegas, we’ll get a bigger Sedan.” Tony said. “Surely you three can handle it to then?”

“Easy for you to say. You have the teenagers who take up zero room.” Bucky shouted out. He was the one shoved into the middle seat between Bruce and Thor.

“Let’s go.” TChalla said and everyone headed into the cars to hit the road, Clint grumpily getting into the car with Natasha, Wanda and Rhodey. Tony had hacked JARVIS into all of the cars GPS’ and all three cars headed onto the interstate.

The car was silent for about 20 minutes before Peter piped up.

“So, Are-“

“If you ask if we are there yet, I am going to throw you out of the car.” Tony threatened.

“That would be okay. Clint’s car would pick me up.” Peter responded as he picked up the walkie talkie to push the talk button.

“Spider to Arrow.”

“ _Arrow here_.” Clint replied over the radio.

“If Tony threw me out of the car, would you pick me up?”

_“Why would he be throwing you out of the car?”_

“That didn’t answer my question.”

 _“Hey Rhodes, if Tony threw Peter out of the car, would we pick him up?”_ Clint’s voice asked over the radio and there was silence for a moment.

“Rhodes says only because he’s afraid of May Parker. Not because he really cares for you that much. Sorry kid.” Clint replied a moment later and Peter grumbled.

“Okay, but what time are we supposed to get there?” Shuri asked.

“About 4 hours. So about 3pm.” Tony replied after taking a look at the GPS.

“I am surprised that you are driving Stark. I would have expected you to put the car under your AI’s control.” Shuri remarked.

“Despite what people think, I do actually like driving. I don’t like being driven.” Tony replied. He looked in his rearview mirror at Peter who hadn’t said anything in a few moments.  “Are you sulking?”

“Nooooo.” Peter replied.

“ _Birdman to Spider_.” Sam’s voice came through the walkie talkie.

“These codenames are terrible Pete.” Tony said.

“Spider here.” Peter ignored Tony.

“ _Thor is wondering why Las Vegas is called Sin City_.”

“That is not a question you are answering Peter.” Tony called out, loud enough for Sam to hear on the other end and laughter erupted from the walkie talkie.

\--

“Oooh hit the checklist! I saw a New Mexico license plate.” Peter called to Shuri who reached down to grab a map with all of the states on it and crossed out New Mexico.

“How many are you at now?” TChalla asked.

“Seven. We have seen Washington, Oregon, California, New Mexico, Texas, Montana and Nevada.” Shuri counted out.

“How much longer do we have?” Peter asked Tony who sighed at the question that had been repeated at least 3 times an hour.

“Only an hour longer kids.”

_“Spider to Spider baby.”_

“I’m not a Spider baby Nat!”

“ _Clint is requesting a bathroom break_.”

“We can stop. We can get gas too.” Tony agreed. He noticed an exit coming up so he pulled off the highway, making sure the other two cars were still with him. He pulled off into a gas station, followed by the two cars.

As he, TChalla and the teenagers piled out, the other car doors opened. Bruce pretty much fell out of the car followed by Bucky.

“Never again. Never.” Bucky claimed as he ran away from the car.

“Oh, is it not going well?” Tony asked mildly as he pumped gas into the car, watching the others piling out of the cars.

“Shuri! No sugar!” TChalla called out to the rapidly disappearing backs of Peter and TChalla.

She merely waved her hand in his direction as she headed into the gas station with Peter, Bucky, Clint, Steve and Wanda.

“Oh my god.” The employee at the register was a teenage girl whose jaw dropped as she saw the group come in. “You’re Captain America!”

“I am.” Steve confirmed.

“This is the best day ever.” The girl exclaimed. “You’re my favorite!”

“What about the rest of us?” Clint grumbled as he headed to the bathroom in the back of the shop.

“You aren’t cool enough Clint.” Peter called out.

“Oh my god. My friends are never going to believe me. Nothing cool ever happens to me.” The girl was still exclaiming as she stared at Steve. “I have to call them and have them come here! Wait here!” She disappeared from the counter momentarily and Steve was left there standing awkwardly.

“Why does this always happen to you?” Bucky asked, looking at a perplexed Steve.

“What’s going on?” Tony came in with Rhodey and looked at Steve and Bucky. The former still looking perplexed, the other laughing.

“Oh my god! Now Iron Man is here!” The girl was back and now staring at Tony.

“We have to go.” TChalla came in and the girl about collapsed.

\--

“Finally!” Peter called out dramatically as Tony pulled into the hotel entry way. He had been exceptionally bored for the last hour of the drive, deliberately pestering Tony and playing games over the walkie talkie with Clint until Wanda grew annoyed and took the walkie talkie from Clint.

“Kid, if you are going to be this bad, I think we might need to re-think some things. We have some long drives ahead of us.” Tony said.

"I have some ideas." Shuri chimed in as she and Peter both climbed out of the car.

"Shuri..." TChalla said slowly and Shuri smirked.

"Do not worry brother. They are not dangerous."

"I do not believe you." TChalla told her.

"Oh look! They have sharks here!" Shuri pointed towards the other end of the hotel to where the shark reef was.

"Hold up." Tony called out to the two teenagers as they looked to be on the verge of bolting towards the aquarium. "We have tickets booked there tomorrow to feed the sharks."

"For real?" Peter asked.

"Yes Pete. For real."

"Peter and I?" Shuri asked.

"You two, myself, TChalla, Clint, Wanda and Bucky. The others are all feeding stingrays and turtles. The maximum amount normally is 4, and I couldn't get more than 7 for the sharks, even with who I am."

"This is actually turning into the best vacation ever. I wish I were 21 though." Peter said. Shuri suddenly lit up and reached back into her bags in the car, pulling out something small and handing it over to Peter. Tony, who couldn't see what it was, suddenly had a sneaking suspicion.

“Peter Parker! That had better not be a fake ID!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know how you feel about this. :) It might help me feel a bit better about this.


	5. Las Vegas- Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello?  
>  I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story- I honestly don't know how it was over a month. That was honestly not my intention with this at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel

“Do not even start. I told you we were going to an Ice Bar!” Natasha told Clint as he complained about the temperature. The Ice Bar had been Sam’s idea because he was annoyed with Steve and Clint and Bucky had both jumped on board, encouraging the rest of the group to take part. After it was established that the closest ice bar allowed under 21’s in, TChalla and Tony had also been on board.

Most of the group had grabbed sweatshirts, but Clint had declined- proclaiming that he could stand the cold. When the group had entered the bar, everyone had accepted the parkas that were included except Clint, who was now regretting it.

“You can have my parka.” Peter offered up, starting to shrug his arms out of his parka.

“Absolutely not. Your body heating system is already messed up kid. You keep that on.” Tony pushed back at the teenager, making sure he kept the jacket on. Peter shrugged at Clint as he forced his arms back into the jacket and zipping it back up under Tony’s intense stare.

“I hate you for this Sam. You know I don’t enjoy the cold that much.” Steve complained to Sam who just shrugged as he took the drink the bartender was handing him.

“Then don’t be a child.”

“I don’t feel like I was being the child. That honor goes to Clint.” Steve protested.

“I don’t feel like I was being a child either?” Clint questioned to which Sam shook his head.

“You were. Don’t deny it.” Sam stated.

“Are these palaces of ice popular here?” Thor asked as he downed his third drink. The bartender was watching him, amusement showing on his face as he handed Thor yet another drink.

“I don’t think any of us have ever been to one before Thor. Las Vegas is a very different place.” Natasha explained and Thor nodded.

“Aye. I have seen wonders here that I haven’t seen before. Like those females in the pool-“

“Stop. We have innocent minds here who don’t need to hear anything.” Tony cut Thor off before he could explain any more, clapping his hands over Peter’s ears.

“You realize that does nothing right? I have enhanced hearing.” Peter asked as he tugged Tony’s hands away from his ears.

“It’s the principle really.” Tony replied. “I can tell your aunt I at least tried to protect your young ears.”

“I’m 16. I’m not that young.” Peter protested.

“Baby.”

“Shuri’s the same age. Do you consider her a baby?” Peter asked pointing at the other teenager.

“Shuri is a genius.” Tony replied.

“And I’m not?”

“No, you’re an idiot at the best of times.” Tony stated and Peter sputtered.

“That was uncalled for.” He protested and Tony laughed as he ruffled the teenagers hair.

“Shuri! Do not.” TChalla called out suddenly and everyone’s eyes turned over to where she was standing by the bar. The teenager pulled away her hand from where she was gradually moving it towards the drink that was perched on the bar.

“She is not of age.” TChalla said to the bartender whose face dropped as he yanked the drink away.

“So her ID is fake then?” The bartender asked and TChalla glared at Shuri.

“Give it to me- now. I told you about this.”

Shuri grumbled as she handed over the card she had hidden behind her back. Her eyes flickered over to Peter who looked away, clueing Tony in right away.

“Peter Parker. If you have a fake ID, you better give it to me right now. Right now.” Tony put his hand out to the teenager who shook his head.

“I can see that hand behind your back. Give it to me.”

“I don’t! I don’t.” Peter protested.

“You are not a good liar kid.” Rhodey called out and Peter grimaced.

“Am too.”

“So you do have a fake ID. Peter Parker, give that to me right now.” Tony said again. Peter shook his head as he tried to get around Tony, the man grabbing his arm to prevent him from going.

“I’m sorry, but how do you even think you can try to fool anyone kid? You look like you are 12. No one would ever believe you to be over 21.” Steve called out.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Bucky commented.

“Oh, do tell.” Clint grinned.

“Before the serum, this idiot looked like he was 12. Kept trying to drink though.” Bucky explained.

“We need to find pictures of this.” Wanda said.

“It was a long time ago. I don’t think there are any.” Steve spoke up, his face slightly red.

“Oh I bet there are. It wasn’t that long ago.” Clint grinned in delight as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“How goes it there Tony?” Steve called out to get the attention back over to where the billionaire was. Tony had pushed Peter into a chair and had both the teenagers’ wrists in his hand as he grabbed the fake ID out of Peter’s hand.

“Not cool.” Peter protested as Tony looked at the ID.

“Steve is right though here Pete. There is no way anyone would ever believe this. You look like an absolute child.”

“Not to mention that having a fake ID is illegal kid.” Bruce chimed in.

“Oh please. Like he’d actually get into trouble with the Avengers protecting him.” Shuri piped up.

“I know you are the one who made these Shuri.” TChalla commented and Shuri didn’t even blush as she stared at her brother steadfastly.

“Isn’t it time to go and feed the animals at the aquarium?” Shuri asked.

-

“So how often do you feed them?” Peter asked the worker who was leading the group around the shark reef.

 “Multiple times per day.”

“What do you feed them?” Shuri asked.

“It depends, but we mostly feed them different fish. That’s what you’ll be feeding them in a little while. But we’re going to show you around the reef before we do that. So we have a 95,000 square foot facility that has the sharks, stingrays, reptiles and fish. The shark reef opened in 2000, and we have sea turtles, crocodiles, a Komodo dragon, phythons, and horseshoe crabs along with other animals. We have our tunnel that we are currently walking through-“ The worker stopped talking, as she watched Peter and Shuri gazing above their heads to see the sharks swimming above them.

“There’s so many of them! This is so cool!” Peter exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he watched the sharks and fish swim all around them.

Bucky had stopped a few feet behind and was staring at a statue that was placed in the water, fish swimming around it, brightly colored and different sizes. Clint and Wanda had stopped to watch him, while Tony and TChalla were subtly taking pictures of Shuri and Peter. Tony was texting May, sending her pictures and keeping her updated on what they were doing. The kids’ aunt was delighted at seeing the teenager having a good time and was thanking Tony profusely while reminding him to always keep an eye on Peter with his tendencies.

The worker motioned for the group to continue and she pulled them forward to a door that was hidden to the side of the tunnel, labeled Employees. Tony brought up the rear of the group as they headed back towards where there were big tanks.

“Peter?” The worker- Sam- called out and Peter responded excitedly

“Can you grab that bucket?” Sam pointed to a bucket that was right by Peter’s feet and the teenager happily reached down to grab the fish-filled bucket. His nose wrinkled slightly as the smell hit his nose, stronger than normal with his enhanced senses.

“I know it’s not the best smell.” Sam said laughing as she noticed Peter’s face. Grabbing another two buckets she led the group over to a huge tank where there were a few sharks milling about. The adults pushed Peter and Shuri forward and Sam handed them fish to throw to the sharks after giving them a safety briefing. The sharks were young and not as dangerous but they still had to make sure to keep their hands away from their teeth.

“That means you too Clint.” Wanda said teasingly and Clint huffed.

Wanda, Bucky, Steve, Clint and Tony all took turns feeding the sharks and then the group headed back into the tunnel to meet up with all of the others. Shuri and Peter talking a mile a minute about the feeding, and the new facts that they had learned. Bruce, Rhodey and Steve found them first after feeding the sea turtles and the others joined soon after the stingray experience was over.

“So Brucey, did your green friend join the green friends you just fed?” Clint asked.

“Because that wouldn’t have terrified anyone.” Bruce replied dryly.

“Anyone up for food? I’m hungry.” Peter called out.

“When are you not hungry?” Tony asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'll be honest here- I lost a bunch of the pages in my notebook where i had a bunch of this planned out, so I don't know the exact route that I was taking the team which is really unfortunate, so I have to re-do a bunch of my work to figure out where they were headed next. I'm still hoping I'll be able to update sooner than this time around though!
> 
> Also, can I just say that keeping track of everyone is hard! Like I honestly forgot about Bruce and Rhodey at one point in this, and I love both those characters...


	6. Between Vegas and Salt Lake City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the person who recommended the google docs phone app, because I just wrote this entire chapter on my phone. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own like nothing. Literally, nothing.

_“Adult Spider to Baby Spider”_

_“Not a Baby, but Spider here”_

“Any chance you can convince Tony to pull over? Clint is asleep and we think we should play a prank on him while we can.”

Peter glanced up to the front of the car where Tony was driving, having definitely heard the conversation coming through the walkie talkie that Peter was holding.

“I want nothing to do with it, but i’ll pull off at the next rest area. There’s one in 10 miles.” Tony replied and Peter relayed the information to Natasha.

“You should let the other car know.” Shuri advised and Peter turned the walkie talkie channel so he could connect to Bucky, who had the walkie talkie in the third car. 

Bucky gleefully confirmed and agreed that he wanted to take part in the pranking. They had gotten a bigger car in Vegas so the five men were a lot more comfortable than the previous trip and much more inclined to take part in activities than they were before. Steve backed out but Thor and Sam both agreed, the God more curious than anything about what pranks mortals got up to.   
  


Tony pulled off into the rest stop a few miles later and Peter and Shuri piled out of the car and bolted over to where the car holding Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Rhodey was.

Rhodey got out and headed over towards the other cars, also wanting nothing to do with the prank. Shuri and Peter both made faces at him, but he just shrugged them off.  “You won’t have to be in the same car as him once he wakes up.” 

“He doesn’t scare us.” Wanda stated. 

“What’s the prank?” Peter asked. 

“Oh, it’s a simple one but a classic one.” Natasha replied. She reached across the seat and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

“Yes!” Peter shouted, and then quieted as the others all hushed him. 

“What is this prank?” Thor asked looking at the can.

“We spray whipped cream onto his hand and then tickle his face so he ends up smacking himself in the face with the whipped cream.” Shuri explained and Thor nodded.

“That sounds much safer than the pranks Loki & I used to play on one another, I wouldn’t want Clint to face death like we did. But what if he uses the hand that isn’t covered in the white deliciousness?”

“We really need to talk about these pranks the two of you used to play. They have never once sounded safe.” Bruce commented to Thor who just chuckled as he paid attention to Natasha. 

“We spray both hands.” Natasha explained to Thor. As the others watched, she carefully moved Clint’s arms so both palms were lying face up and then sprayed them both with copious amounts of cream.

Bucky leaned over with a feather he had managed to find on the ground and started to tickle Clint’s face before stepping back. The man moaned a little and moved around in his seat, but didn’t move his hands. 

Bucky leaned over again and started to tickle his face again, but much more furiously. Clint shifted, and then brought one of his hands up to his face, completely smashing himself with the whipped cream.

Peter whooped with delight as Bucky backed up and Clint’s eyes opened. He looked down at his hands, his eyes widened and then he looked up to see the group all standing there laughing hysterically.

“Oh you are all so dead!” Clint leapt out of the car and took off after Peter and Bucky.

It was a game of dodge the archer for a few moments before Peter slipped on some water and hit the ground. He managed to protect his face as he landed on his side, but a moment later Clint was grabbing his arms and pulling him over onto his back. 

Clint had the whipped cream can and proceeded to unload the entire thing on Peter’s face, the teenager sputtering as his closed eyes were covered in cream. He pushed Clint back with his strength but the damage was already done and Peter was covered.

He sat up as he started wiping cream off of his face, glaring at Clint who was now the one laughing.

“I didn’t even do anything to you!” He protested.

“Yeah but you always seem like an instigator so you deserve this.” Clint replied.

“You’re always the instigator!” Peter protested.

“Not when it’s against myself!”

“That literally makes no sense!” 

“Exactly!” Clint said.

“What?” 

“Alright you two, can we get back in the cars now? We still have 5 hours to go to Salt Lake City.” Tony called over. Clint stood up and extended a hand out to Peter, who took it and stood up. He then grabbed a large glob of the whipped cream and threw it at Clint’s face before dashing off to where the car was.

“Where’s Bucky?” Sam called out as people started to climb back into the cars. Tony handed Peter a towel and told him to get cleaned up before he even thought about getting back into the car. 

Peter took it and started rubbing at his face and hair to get as much of the cream out as he could. He knew he’d have to shower when they got to the hotel to get the stickiness and the smell out.

“He ran inside with Wanda. They’ll be back in a minute.” Steve announced. As if hearing their names, Bucky and Wanda emerged from the main building of the rest stop.

“What are they carrying?” Bruce questioned, seeing that both of them had items in their arms.

“Clint! I got you a present!” Bucky called out as he turned around his item to show a completely hideous painting of a salt mine.

“No.” Clint shot back and Bucky put a hand on his heart.

“You’re refusing my gift? I’m so sad.” Bucky deliberately whined.

“Wow Clint, that’s so rude to refuse a gift.” Tony piped up from where he had gotten back out of the drivers seat.

“It won’t even fit in the trunk of the car!” Clint protested. 

“Looks like you’re holding it on your lap then.” Rhodey teased and Clint gave him a look before sighing and taking the painting from Bucky who beamed.

“I actually hate you.” Clint muttered as he walked over to the car to try to maneuver the painting and himself into the seat. 

“I also got a gift, but mine is for Thor.” Wanda spoke up as she handed a terribly painted figurine of a bee to Thor. 

“I shall cherish it always!” Thor beamed with delight as he held the bee in his hand. Wanda smiled as Thor poked at it.

“Should we all buy gifts for one another?” Thor asked.

“Oh this could get bad.” Bruce remarked.

“Look what you started!” Steve called out to Bucky who just shrugged and grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this. :) The present giving will continue and I had fun deciding who would give gifts to  
> who.
> 
> On to Salt Lake City next!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the beginning chapter.  
> I hope you all stick with me because I promise this'll be better as I start posting actual cities and the trip, with much longer chapters. :)


End file.
